


My Gal Sadie - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Gil and Warrick coming together as Gil helps the widowed Warrick raise his daughter, Sadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gal Sadie - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the WIP Big Bang story, [My Gal Sadie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/103960/chapters/142944), by Stacy LA Stronach.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://kalosysart.deviantart.com/art/Premade-background-3-285861620)  



End file.
